Dream Ghost
The Dream Ghost (also known as the Fort Detmerring Ghost) is the ghost of a beautiful woman who's been dead for a hundred years. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 137 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "The plot was moving too fast at this point to introduce anything even slightly extraneous. The idea behind the scene was to give Dan a love interest - a woman who's been dead for a hundred years." History Primary Canon While the Ghostbusters had some downtime and slept in the Firehouse sleeping quarters, Ray dreamed about an encounter with the Dream Ghost. Secondary Canon Deleted Scene A couple weeks after getting the call from a park ranger stationed at Fort Detmerring, Ray Stantz and Winston Zeddemore arrived to investigate. The ghost was a problem for quite some time and was never talked about openly before the Ghostbusters was established. Ray and Winston split up to cover more ground. When Ray fell asleep in the Single Officers' Quarters dressed in period clothing, the Dream Ghost appeared to him and performed fellatio. 10/7/1983 Script, p.88, 93, 94 via Spook Central Insight Editions Fort Detmerring was infamous for being haunted by a Dream Ghost. She was rumored to be the ghost of an officer's girlfriend when the fort was a fully functioning military stronghold. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.22). Paragraph reads: "New York's own Fort Detmerring is host to such an entity, rumored to be the sweetheart of an officer who was posted at the fort back when it was a fully functioning military stronghold." It was observed the ghost frequented certain rooms, including the officer's quarters. A sign of its presence in a room was the palpable feeling of exhaustion comparable to not sleeping for days and leaving the room immediately reversed the effect. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.22). Paragraph reads: "The rooms the spirit frequents---the officer's quarters, in particular---are identifiable by a palpable feeling of exhaustion; crossing the threshold into one of these rooms can leave you feeling as though you haven't sleep for days. Leaving the room can immediately reverse the effect." The ghost could only fully manifest on the physical plane in the presence of a sleeping person. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.22). Paragraph reads: "Dream ghosts are benign entities that can only fully manifest on this plane of existence while in the presence of a sleeping individual." After the Ghostbusters conducted extensive research, it was concluded the Dream Ghost was benign and not of any danger to the general public. Depiste that ruling, Ray decided to continue to monitor the fort regularly. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.22). Paragraph reads: "Dr. Stantz nevertheless continues to monitor the site regularly." Classification Secondary Canon Insight Editions The Dream Ghost is an anchored Class IV Noncorporeal. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.22). Paragraph reads: "CLASS IV. NONCORPOREAL. ANCHORED TO FORT DETMERRING." Trivia *In the 8/5/1983 script, Ray admits he's in love with the Dream Ghost, who's been dead for 150 years. Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1983). Ghostbusters (First Draft August 5, 1983) (Script p. 99). Ray says: "I think I'm in love. ... Yeah. She's been dead for one hundred and fifty years."" *Kym Herrin filmed her scenes at Entertainment Effects Group then the crew added optical effects and composited her into the Fort Deterring set. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 136 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Playboy centerfold Kym Herrin strikes a hovering pose on stage at Entertainment Effects Group. Her brightly-lit, wind-blown image was later enhanced with optical effects and composited into the live-action material photographed on the Fort Detmerring set." *Due to the tight fitting gossamer gown, Kym Herrin was fitted for a mold. The crew had to put Vaseline all over her body but were being "delicate." Sensing that approach would take too long, Herrin grabbed one of the crewmen and placed his hand on one of her breasts and said, 'Let's get on with this!' John Bruno (1999). Ghostbusters (1984) "SFX Team Featurette" (1999) (DVD ts. 08:26-08:52). Columbia Pictures. John Bruno says: "And then we had shot these elements of this ghost. We made this tight fitting gossamer gown she was wearing, sort of flowing, and she was shot against black. To make a mold, everybody sort of rubbed Vaseline delicately around in places and she finally grabbed one of the guys and said 'Let's get on with this!' and grabbed his hand hand on chest." Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters' **Chapter 14: "Welcome Aboard" **Deleted Scene: "The Fort Detmerring Ghost" Secondary Canon IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 3 ***Ghostbusters International #11 ****Alluded to on page 19 by Peter Venkman Peter Venkman (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #11" (2016) (Comic p.19). Peter Venkman says: "Guess Ray has a type after all." **Ghostbusters Annual 2017 ***Alluded to on Dramatis Personae Page in Ray's biography Dramatis Personae (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2017" (2017) (Comic Dramatis Personae). Line reads: "In love with a ghost (but not the one from Fort Detmerring)." Insight Editions *Tobin's Spirit Guide **Section I: Ghosts of New York ***Page 22 References Gallery Primary Canon GB1film1999chapter14sc002.png Secondary Canon DreamGhostInsight01.jpg|As seen on page 22 in Tobin's Spirit Guide Non Canon DreamGhostMakingGhostbusters01.jpg|Kym Herrin in pose on a stage at Entertainment Effects Group LA DreamGhost99SFXTeamFeaturette01.jpg|Seen during SFX Team Featurette DreamGhost99SFXTeamFeaturette02.jpg|Seen during SFX Team Featurette DreamGhost99SFXTeamFeaturette03.jpg|Seen during SFX Team Featurette FortDetmerringGhostDeletedStoryboard04MGBp136.jpg|Storyboard of Ray meeting the ghost, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.136 Category:Ghosts Category:GB1 Characters Category:IE:TSG Characters Category:Media Class 4 Category:GBW Characters